Seychelles
Seychelles (セーシェル, Sēsheru) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She first appeared as the main character in the demo dating sim, Gakuen Hetalia. Appearance Seychelles has long, dark brown hair, tied into two pigtails with red ribbons. She wears a knee-length blue dress with puffed sleeves, which sometimes is drawn with a flower-print. In some appearances, Seychelles is shown holding a large fish. She usually has brown eyes, though when she appeared in a cameo in the fifth Noto-sama game, her eyes were blue. In early images, Seychelles was given light or fair skin, but in recent images, she appears tan or light brown. In Gakuen Hetalia, she wears a white sweater and red plaid skirt as part of her school uniform, and has the lighter skin of her earlier drawings. : Personality And Interests Seychelles is described as a country girl with a big heart who can sometimes be sloppy. She can't cook on her own and laments over her high cost of living. During the Christmas 2010 Event, Seychelles asks Finland to send her food in exchange for a picture. Her cooking style is described as adding spices and salted dry fish in any cuisine and is said to eat pickled, dried fish that can be stored for long periods of time. She enjoys inviting guests and doesn't like going out much, with rumour that it's because she can't pick up the kind of pickled fish she likes. Her language is a unique type of French, mixing both French and English. During her cameo in Comic Diary 9, Seychelles, after overhearing other nations mention their stereotypes and reputations, rants that people do not know of her existence. In United States of Hetalia 2, it is revealed that the island where both the Allies and Axis have been repeatedly stranded is the island of Seychelles. In her Gakuen Hetalia appearance, she fears attending a new academy because she lacks talent and confidence. She claims to have once been rich and strong, but has become poor and useless. Seychelles believes that her only abilities are to sing, dance, and make souvenirs. Seychelles is conflicted over her feelings for both France and England; the former raised her and makes sexual advances, while the latter is aggressive and dominant. Seychelles does not have fond feelings for her coat of arms, and she is laughed at in her Africa class due to its outlandish appearance. Relationships Canada In World☆Stars, Seychelles is shown to remember him and his place in the G8. This makes Canada excited, and he decides to make a large and lavish "impact" to thank her and make sure she always remembers him. However, Canada's strange and out-of-character behaviour frightens her, and she doesn't see who he is because she could never believe Canada would be such a "show off". England/UK/Britain During their first meeting in the Gakuen Hetalia universe, England snaps a dog collar onto Seychelles and claims her to be his colony. He uses her like a servant in the game, though, occasionally, they are able to get along. In one of Seychelles' appearances in the comic, she shows anger toward England. In Volume 4, Seychelles was delighted when England asked her to (secretly) host the newly married Prince William and his wife. France In the Gakuen Hetalia universe, it is revealed (via flashback) that he helped raise her as a child. However, in the present he attempts to undress and grope her, much to her embarrassment; he is apparently desperate to see what her body has become. Their relationship in the mainstream Hetalia universe has not been mentioned, outside of France appearing with her in Shipwrecked and an illustration in Christmas Rampage 2007 that shows him groping Seychelles. In Hetaween 2011, she was in France's "Peter Pan-themed" team, dressed as Captain Hook. Monaco During the'Halloween Event 2011', Monaco and Seychelles were both in France's Peter Pan costume group. Monaco refers to Seychelles as "Seychelles-kun" in the original Japanese, implying a friendly relationship or that Monaco is a sort of senior to Seychelles. (In Japan, the honorific -kun is typically for male children and teenagers, but can be also be used between close friends or family members and between seniors and juniors, regardless of gender.) In The Anime Seychelles official debut in the anime is in Episode 100, the forty-eight and last episode of the Hetalia: World series. The episode finally tells about the island the Axis and Allies have been stranded on to be Seychelles, she pops out from the bushes and is confused on why the nations are bickering like children. What is interesting is the fact that Seychelles appears to be a white-skinned girl in the anime, which is rather unsuitable since she is an islandic African nation and her fellow peer, Cameroon has brown skin. The problem is fixed in the new season, the Beautiful World series which we see Seychelles as a brown-skinned girl, a contrast to her early design. Character Songs Seychelles Here ★ Vacation Island Trivia *Her birthday corresponds with the date that Seychelles gained independence from Great Britain, on June 29, 1976. *In the scrapped sequel to Christmas Rampage 2007, Seychelles is stripped of all her clothing by "Noto-sama" in a crossover with Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club (another webcomic by Hidekaz Himaruya). *Seychelles was the second female nation to be designed, while Hungary was the first nation to be depicted as a female (though Himaruya had originally planned for a female Poland and had also considered making female Switzerland and South Korea characters). A note in the special edition of volume 3 revealed that her appearance was based off of an old sketchpad character he had drawn. game for the PSP.]] *Due to the island of Seychelles having no original inhabitants, it is believed by some fans that her various skin tones are meant to be reflective of its diverse population. However, Himaruya has been known to be inconsistent with various color schemes; it is more likely that he is unable to stick to one color. It might be noteworthy to mention that, on the' Axis Powers Hetalia 3 World Map', Seychelles is a darker shade than most of the other countries, along with Cameroon and Egypt. In the anime design released by Studio DEEN that will be used in the upcoming Gakuen Hetalia Portable PSP game, her skin was given a lighter tone. *In a preliminary headshot sketch, Himaruya drew Seychelles with one normal eyebrow and her other very thick. *Before she appeared in an actual strip, Seychelles made a cameo in an illustration for the third part of '''Lithuania's Outsourcing'. In the image, she is shown to be angry at England, while Egypt is shown alongside her (as they were both his colonies). An unidentified female African nation is shown in the image as well, as one of France's colonies. *Seychelles is mentioned to have a grandfather, as she mentions in Gakuen Hetalia Portable. However, the identity of her grandfather is unknown and has not been investigated further. * It is suggested in Gakuen Hetalia Portable that before attending World Academy, Seychelles was not knowledgeable upon concerning the existence of different countries and their traditions. This can be seen when she hasn't heard of China before, or doesn't know what manga is, much to Japan's shock. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:African Characters